


Well, We Already Built Up An Empire, How Hard Could It Be?

by tori_cat13



Series: Wardrobe Malfunction [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledoor let WHAT happen in our school?!?!, Gen, Hogwarts is sorta sentient, The Pevensie's are no longer in Kansas, The Room of Requirement is much more powerful than we suspected, oh no he didnt, oh yes lucy he did, the Wardrobe was a bit more powerful than suspected as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_cat13/pseuds/tori_cat13
Summary: My take on the "Oh look, the Founders and the Pevensie kids are a bit TOO alike to not run with it" thing. So.Aslan MAY have put a bit more power into the Wardrobe than necessary, and that MAY have made it a bit...sentient.... And it MAY have not let the Pevensie's out into QUITE the same dimension they came from.... Or time period....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been like, almost a decade since I've actually read any of the Chronicles but I got inspired after reading Harry Potter fanfics and then i stumbled on a chronicles fic and my brain was like, "hey, remeber that thing we saw about the resemblances between the founders and the kids? So Get This... What If that happened. No, no, hear me out..." And it went from there. I would appreciate feedback and maybe some suggestions for pairings later and things like Dumbledore bashing or no, or redeeming Voldy or not.But anyways, hope you like it.

_Carry me places, I'd rather be. Well mannered gardens, well-tempered seas. We're gathered in reason, I should believe.--- Breaking Benjamin, "Better Days"_

 

  The Pevensie children were not expecting this. Of course they weren't expecting this. How could they have expected the Wardrobe to open into a forest filled endlessly in every direction. Nor could they have expected said Wardrobe to "tilt" threateningly as if it were about to fall on them, forcing them into a certain pool.

      Had they been able to speak of Narnia and their adventure with the Professor, they would have known all about the place they landed in, and what it meant to go into one of, any of, the pools. They would have known that each pool was its own world-universe, really- and that the one they fell into to escape Death By Wardrobe was one that, while similar to their birth world was indeed  _not anything close_. Well, it could have been more like a weird mixture of their birth world and  _their home,_ Narnia. In that, while there were certainly magical creatures there were also more humans. And some of these humans could use Magic, while others could not. So, it was like Narnia. But years and years, nay,millennia later and by the time the Magi hid away, the world would become  _eerily_ similar to their birth world. Right down to the World Wars that ravaged the world familiar to them. 

      But, as was the case they were know ensconced in a simple one room hut in the woods not far from a Lake that would, in time be called Black, having the particularly helpful wood sprites, who, being acquainted with Aslan and his propensity for dragging beings across dimensions (and overpowering Favored artifacts) came to a mutually beneficial understanding of the sort of working relationship they were to have with the Rulers of Narnia (and dear me, it sounds as if there could have been threats made) and had supplied the Pevensie's with wands and a working knowledge of the world they had found themselves in. The current conversation going thusly:

     

     “We’ll need new names then. We can’t just keep names like Peter and EDMUND.” Peter said.

      “Okay. So, new names… Any ideas?” Edmund asked.

       “Something catchy.” Peter chirped, perking up.

        “Well, you certainly act like you’re some kind of God. You're ridiculous. God-driculous….God-dri--. Godric. Something catchy…. Godric Gri---.” Staring at the crest upon Peter’s armour and thinking of Narnia, Edmund continued his thoughts aloud, “Godric Griffin…door…” He most definitely _was not_  looking at the opening of the wardrobe.

         “Whaaaaat? No, I am not going to be named after a piece of furniture! Or architecture, or whatever it is.”

        “I’d like to see you do better!”

    “Well if I’m a door then you’re a snake. Heh. You’d probably just slither in….Wait. Did I just--- _NOOOOOOOO!!! BRAIN!!!! WE DO NOT INADVERTENTLY MAKE SOME WEIRD INCEST JOKE!!!_ And what in the world… Slither in..? _Really?!_ ”

      “Slither in. Slither in. Slitheryn. Hm… somehow, not so bad.” Susan reasoned.

    Lucy agreed. Glancing at the Rowan Wand in Susan’s hand. “Rowan…a. Rowana. Rowe-ena. Rowena…”Staring at the bird emblem of Susan’s wrist guard. “Raven…”More staring, “claw…..”

    The Pevensie’s were, indeed, _not_ gifted with creativity in naming.

    And thus were born the names that would forever reverberate throughout the Wizarding World: God-you’re-Ridiculous Griffin-door, Rowan-a Raven…claw, Mum-always-wanted-to-name-you-Helga and Huffle-is-what-your-laugh-sounds-like-when-you’ve-laughed-yourself-half-to-death-Puffball, and Salazar-sounds-good-before-Slither-In, Right?

    Or, as the world would know them: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

    Later that night, a balmy summer evening when the sky blanketed the Scottish (well, in the future) forest, the Pevensies were walking around their new surroundings. The sheer cliff above the "lake" (wasn't it more of an ocean?) was gorgeous and the surroundings felt like they went on forever, the air thick with a familiar energy that comfortingly reminded them of Narnia: Magic. 

     "What are we to do now?" Edmund asked. " I mean, we gave ourselves new names spur of the moment but shouldn't we be trying to get back? To Narnia at the least?"

    " I don't know Edmu--Salazar. We must be here for a reason. And besides, how would we even  _try_ to get back. The Wardrobe hasn't worked for us since." Susan said as they started walking back to the hut. 

    "If the sprites were right about Aslan and his... artifact thing. Then this sort of thing has happened before. But I  _know_ Aslan would never put us in a dangerou--sss... okay, he would send us somewhere we were  _needed._ That's what I'm trying to say. So if we're here then we  _need_  to be here, right?" Lucy, always the champion of Aslan. 

    The group was startled by a deep and unfamiliar voice, all reaching for weapons as they heard, "The young Daughter of Eve is right. We have seen your arrival in the stars. Mars is bright tonight, and the young ones will need teachers for what is to come. A safe haven for those who would learn the ways of Magic. And for those born of Magic as the centaurs and the sprites and the mers are. The Lion has seen this and sent the way. Sent his trusted Favored to build a school. One that will Last." This rather long winded monologue came from a particularly loquacious Centaur who was incidentally the Leader of the Herd.

    The Pevensie's lowered their assorted weapons slightly. Peter stepped forwards, always the leader, "So you're saying Aslan sent us here to _build a school,_ that will act as a safe haven for in the future for when _Mars is bright_ and we're to  _teach_ Magic to the next generation when we just landed here and ourselves have no idea how to wield the wands the sprites gave us."

     "Indeed."

    "Aslan owes us big time."

    The others nodded. "Agreed."

   After giving directions to the nearest Magi village the centaur left them to their thoughts. They turned back to the cliff with the star blazing above it and the night breeze tasting of freedom and hope they thought it over, envisioned it in the same way they did when first building up their Kingdom. A School. A  _Magic_ School. (A  _Magic School_ ). A School that would Last. 

    They could almost see it: A huge castle, looming upon the lake. Turrets and parapets and courtyards and classrooms and a Great Hall and cool statues and walking suits of armor because why not. It was a school for  _magic._ And a little village and carriages and oooohhhh!! A train! In RED!! Susan PPLLLEEEEAASSSSEEE A TRAIN IN RED!!! ("Fine, Lucy. A train in red.") And the students that would walk these famed halls: the brave, and the loyal, and the just, and the deserving, and the ones who would see their Castle as Home. For Those this castle would be built. For Those this castle would Last. 

     As Last it has. 

     What they didn't know, years after mastering this new world's way of harnessing magic and beginning to lay the foundation stones of the Castle was that Aslan watched over his Favored still. And really liked their Castle so he gave it, and them, a little...help when making the Fortress soon to be named Hogwarts (Godric had just hunted boar, okay, it's not _his_ fault his family couldn't name their way out of a paper bag). And if the staircases moved and the building never had concrete blue prints and there was now a room that meddled almost as much as him and the Castle  _might_ have gained a bit of sentience. Well, his habit of overpowering Favored artifacts was known in realms he'd never set paw in. Enough said.

     They finished their Masterpiece and the school was opened. They gathered students with the traits they wanted and sacrificed one of Godric's hats to make sortings faster (and if it gained a bit of a sassy personality well) and they taught and laughed and peace reigned much like it had back in Narnia. 

    Then the Separation came. But the witch hunts came first. On the heels of the Black Death.

    During this time things were particularly rough for the Founders. Many, many precious students died. An era was ending. To protect the school in the future, the each decided to add chambers with something special to protect the school. Chambers whose knowledge would be passed parent to child through their lines so that the protections would not be lost.  

    Time marched on. Students graduated. Hogwarts continued shifting her floor plan and redirecting people whether for good or not was entirely up in the air. The Founders made alliances with the magical creatures in the forest and beyond. They found a special room that supplied the occupants with whatever was needed.

    They would find out that the Room supplied more than the _occupants_ with what was needed; it supplied what was needed full-stop. And what was needed, was not them any longer. Not here anyways. Elsewhere... Elsewhere was a different matter entirely.

    For one of Hogwarts' Favored sons was at this moment falling asleep despite hunger pains, in a small cupboard under the stairs and he would grow up manipulated by an irresponsible Headmaster but only after going through trial after trial while She could do nothing for him but support him in all the silent ways she could, because she had been silenced and the Olde Ways of Magic forgotten. But because of Aslan's gift she no longer had to take this laying down (so to speak).

    Time was...fluid for Hogwarts. She existed and perceived in the past and the present and the future. For her, it happened all at once. Sort of like a certain blue police box(thanks again  _Aslan)._ She watched and mourned and hoped and fought and She  _was tired of not helping her Favored_ because the bindings on Her in the future. However, she did have some wriggle room in how she could influence or not. Her beautiful Room for instance. She can provide what is required, either by the occupants standards or, more importantly,  _Her standards._ And for what was coming and what had been, for her Favored, She  _required_ that her founders be there to interfere in her stead. And no way would they meekly stand for what was happening to and in Her. No, they would not stand for it at all. 

     With this in mind, the four founders found themselves being corralled by an exceedingly pushy castle until they were on the seventh floor in front of a garish ("No way, this is tasteful Salazar; you don't know what you're talking about.") tapestry and a particularly foreboding door they had never seen before. Hogwarts unceremoniously dumped them into the room beyond.

     Everything exploded into light and sound and movement and magic. Hogwarts helpfully supplied buckets. Then watched Chaos ensue as the founders four regained their senses. Oh how she loved being mischievous.The frankly girlish shriek that came from Godric was music to her ears as he caught sight of Salazar. Gone was the lean musculature he had long grown used to. The black hair, worn in a tail most days was now cropped short. He had-- was that, dear god--he had baby fat. Godric looked to Rowena and Helga while patting himself down frantically.

     He panicked, " We-oh my god, we-we-we-we're _young AGAIN!!! WHY DO WE KEEP DEAGING!!?!?!?!?!?!"_  

     With her Founders with her now, Her bindings were considerably looser, allowing her to do what she'd never seen the need to do before: she appeared, translucent but still, before her founders. "Well, I took a page out of the Wardrobe's book. Besides, I deemed it as a  _requirement_ that you all be young again. It will be much easier for you all to do what needs to be done if you all are... _student aged."_  


End file.
